


Furry Little Problem

by Beruthiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, the werewolf is out of the bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beruthiel/pseuds/Beruthiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus's secret is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Livejournal challenge in 2007.

All in all, Draco Malfoy felt his third year had gone quite well. High marks for certain, plenty of fun at Potter’s expense, much excitement provided by Sirius Black, and Hagrid’s damned Hippogriff had to be dead by now. Not to mention the delicious news about Professor Shabby, who was sure to be sacked any day. Yes, it had been a very good year.

Draco was reminiscing with Crabbe and Goyle when Neville Longbottom passed by, heading down towards the lake.

“Careful, Longbottom,” Draco called. “Sirius Black might still be around. We wouldn’t want you blown to bits and fed to the giant squid, would we?”

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled as Longbottom glared at them. “Leave me alone, Malfoy,” he said.

“What, didn’t you hear? They almost caught him last night, right here on the grounds.” Draco paused dramatically, then said, “I wonder if the werewolf had anything to do with it? I do hope your lot didn’t trust him too much, Longbottom. Just imagine what he’s capable of.”

Stung by the reminder of Professor Shabby’s lie, Longbottom turned and scurried away, shouting, “Shut up, Malfoy!” over his shoulder.

Draco laughed. “What a ponce,” he said. Goyle agreed.

Crabbe fiddled with his robe. “They really let a werewolf teach us all year?”

“Don’t worry,” Draco assured him, “they’ll have to get rid of him now.” His hand sought his wand. “But he better not come near me. I’ll curse the git until he can’t walk for a month.”

“You really think you can beat him in a duel?” Goyle asked.

“Of course, idiot. Father taught me all sorts of curses.”

“What about Black?” asked Crabbe. “You think Shabby helped him escape?”

Draco snorted. “Not a chance. Shabby’s too pathetic to serve the Dark Lord. He’d run screaming if he ever saw Black.”

“True,” said Goyle. “So, what do you think they did with the Hippogriff’s body?”

* * * * *

Neville had come to the lake to read, undisturbed by his noisy housemates, but now he couldn’t concentrate on his book. Every sound made him jump. What if Sirius Black was still around? What if Professor Lupin did have something to do with him? Damn that Malfoy.

Neville sighed. Just his luck his favourite teacher had turned out to be a werewolf and possible ally of You-Know-Who. Gran would throw a mighty fit when she found out. She’d probably yell at Neville too, for trusting him. Wonderful.

Twigs snapped on the path behind him. Someone was coming, probably the Slytherins looking to torment him. He got to his feet and searched for a good patch of shrubbery to hide in. He’d just spotted one and dashed for it when a voice called out to him.

“Hey! What are you up to?”

Neville stopped, turned to face the voice, and was relieved to see it did not belong to a Slytherin. Percy Weasley gazed at him imperiously and said, “I asked you a question, Neville.”

“I was just reading a book,” said Neville.

Percy stepped closer. “Professor Dumbledore is convinced that Sirius Black has given up hiding near Hogwarts, but I still don’t think anyone should be out here alone.”

“You’re alone,” Neville pointed out.

“I’m Head Boy,” said Percy, as though this fact guaranteed protection from every imaginable threat.

“Right,” Neville said glumly. “I’ll go back inside.” So much for peace and quiet.

Percy stopped him as he returned to the path. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Did you hear about Professor Lupin?”

“I don’t have much time for gossip. If he’s out sick again, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“He’s a werewolf.”

“That’s not funny, Neville.” Percy crossed his arms with a stern frown. “Silly stories like that can do serious damage to people’s reputations.”

“It’s true. Ask anyone, it’s all over school.”

“Now, really – "

“Last night was a full moon, you know,” Neville continued. “And Sirius Black was up to something when they caught him, and how did he get away? You don’t think Professor Lupin was involved, do you?”

“Certainly not!” Percy exclaimed. “Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t have hired Professor Lupin if there were any possibility he might be involved in anything illegal. I’m sure this werewolf rumour is complete nonsense. I’ll sort this out.”

With that Percy shooed Neville off in the direction of the castle and hurried away to finish his Head Boy business, whatever that might be.

Percy was probably right, Neville thought. Dumbledore would never hire a Death Eater. But even if Lupin had nothing to do with You-Know-Who and his supporters, he was still a werewolf. That was bad enough.

Bloody hell. Was it too much to hope for a quiet year at school in which nothing like this happened?

* * * * *

Percy was beginning to work himself into what some might call, “a state.”

Upon returning to the castle he had gone straight to Professor McGonagall to see that the werewolf story would be stopped. He had been shocked into speechlessness when she told him the rumour was, unfortunately, true. Leaving her office, he had found himself, for the first time in his term as Head Boy, with no idea what to do, and eventually wound up sitting in an empty corridor near the staff room.

He supposed he ought to go the Headmaster and demand an explanation. Allowing a werewolf into the school had to be the most irresponsible thing he’d ever heard of. People could have been seriously hurt, or even killed! What in Merlin’s name could Dumbledore have been thinking?

But, a part of his mind protested, could Lupin really be that bad? He had never seemed the least bit dangerous all year; Percy had quite liked him, in fact.

_You moron, of course he’s dangerous!_

Dumbledore must have known about this when he hired Lupin. He must have had some reason to trust him, right?

_Or no one else would take the job._

And what about Sirius Black?

To be perfectly honest with himself, Percy had less confidence in Professor Dumbledore than everyone else seemed to. He thought it entirely possible that the Headmaster might have severely misjudged Lupin’s loyalties. After all, he'd utterly failed to catch the Heir of Slytherin last year. Ron and Harry had to take care of that alone. And if not for them, Ginny would have died! How great could Dumbledore be if he let such things happen?

Percy drew a deep breath. _Calm down_ , he told himself. The Ministry of Magic was bound to hear about this soon, if they hadn’t already; they would know what to do with Lupin. This would all be straightened out by the proper authorities.

In the meantime, Percy thought, he’d better write to Mum and explain the situation before she heard something crazy.

The staff room door creaked and footsteps approached. Percy leapt to his feet and dusted off his robes; it wouldn’t do for the Head Boy to be seen idly brooding on the floor like a homesick first-year. Assuming a composed expression, he turned to meet the footsteps as they rounded the corner.

“Good afternoon,” he said. “How are y – oh!” His greeting died on his lips.

“Is something wrong, Percy?” Professor Lupin asked.

“Uh, no sir, I just – no, nothing’s wrong,” Percy stammered. What on Earth should one say to a werewolf? “I, er, have things to do.”

“I won’t keep you, then,” said Lupin. “Good luck on your NEWTs.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

The two of them exchanged polite nods and continued past each other, Percy walking considerably faster than usual.

Life at Hogwarts was certainly . . . interesting, these days. Percy had to admit he was glad to be leaving for good this year; such excitement was not to his taste at all.

* * * * *

The looks had begun to appear; suspicious, fearful stares cast his way when his back was turned. The whispers too, following his every step. Soon people would be glaring at him openly, Howlers would arrive, and a student to two might run up and touch him on a dare. It was always the same whenever anyone found out what Remus was.

After delivering his resignation to Dumbledore, Remus headed for his office to begin packing, keeping to the less-used hallways. In a narrow, dim passage behind a tapestry he came upon Draco Malfoy.

Draco was leaning against a wall, humming to himself, apparently doing nothing; perhaps waiting for his friends, who were nowhere in sight. He didn’t seem to have heard Remus approaching.

“Hello, Draco,” said Remus. Draco jumped, and then quickly resumed his casual pose.

“What do you want?” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing. I'm just on my way to my office,” Remus said. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Draco insisted. “I know a lot of curses.”

“There’s no reason you should be afraid of me.” Remus had had this conversation a good number of times before. He was getting mightily sick of it. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m rather busy.”

He started to walk past Draco, but the boy skittered backwards, looking around in vain for any of his cronies.

“Stay away! My father has a lot of influence, you know.”

“Draco, I’m not – "

Draco drew his wand. “I’m warning you, get back.” He aimed at Remus, his fingers clenched around the wand tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

Remus had been in this position before as well. Disarming Draco wouldn’t be difficult, but he knew from experience that it would bring him a heap of trouble, and not just from the Malfoys. Better to simply back off.

“All right,” he said. “I’ll go the long way.” He turned his back on Draco walked away.

After a moment he heard Draco’s rapid footfalls as he fled in the other direction.

Remus felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. If the rest of the day continued like this, he’d need one hell of a drinking session with Sirius later.

Sirius. Remus could still hardly believe he had one of his best friends back. A fugitive, true, but Remus was no longer alone. Harry had a godfather.

When he thought about it, suddenly the loss of the best job he’d ever had didn’t seem like such a disaster.

Remus smiled. If he knew Sirius, he’d meet up with Remus as soon as he left Hogwarts. Hopefully with firewhiskey. They’d have a lot of catching up to do.

Entering his office, he almost didn’t notice the pair of fifth-years pointing and staring at him.

Almost.


End file.
